The Norm at the Moment
by Hattie2806
Summary: if your following my stories in order read this one first sorry! Hope may come soon kinda follows on from this. sorry theres not much from africa or evan enjoy!


**The Norm at the Moment**

**The beginning: if you have read Hope will come soon this is set before all that happens. When Olivia meets Hope it seems like an ordinary girlie chat that could lead to more. Alice and Charlotte worry about Danny all day every day but are hoping to see him soon. **

"Why do I have to go to school? Olivia isn't." cried Charlotte from her and Olivia's bedroom.

"Shhhhh Charlie I'm trying to get some sleep." Said Olivia turning over and putting her pillow over her head.

"It's not my fault mum's going for a scan, I have to go to school and you get to stay in bed." She scowled.

"Now Charlotte your gonna be late!" shouted Alice from downstairs.

"GO now and leave me alone." Said a muffled Olivia from under the covers.

"Fine."

Alice and Charlotte left the house and the door slammed behind them.

"No point me staying in bed now I'm up." Olivia mumbled to herself.

She got up and walked downstairs and over heard Georgina and Caroline talking in the living room. She placed her ear to the door and listened.

"Well she can't go back to Leopards Den; her grades have deteriorated since she went back."

"She's not your granddaughter though is she?"

"No but I'd take much more care of her than you, you let her go out into the bush with a rifle." Georgina said horrified.

"You know I'm glad you never had kids you would never have let them down and not have a childhood, your too overprotective." Caroline said getting up and heading to the door. She opened it and Georgina flicked on the television.

"Jesus Olivia, you nearly gave me a heart attack." said a shocked Caroline with a hand on her heart.

"You don't want me to go back to Leopards Den do you?" she said walking into the kitchen and putting some bread in the toaster.

"I, I, I don't think your concentrating on your studies that's all. What would your mother say?"

"She took us out there if you had forgotten and I don't care I know what I want to be and I know where to go." The toast popped up and she buttered it. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going out."

"What you can't you have to stud…" the door slammed and Olivia left Caroline shouting down the hall.

(X)

"What are we going to do Mr Trevanion?" asked an anxious Dup.

"I don't know, I'm not sure we're going to get it back if I'm honest."

"What? Of course we are. I'll go as far as it takes."

"You wouldn't!" a shocked Danny understood what his friend meant and stopped to turn to him. "You don't have the guts Dup."

"You want a bet!"

"Dup stop prating around." Danny said shaking his head he looked up and saw Thabo running towards him. "What's up?" he said alarmed.

"Olivia hasn't wrung me in a week."

"Thabo you almost gave me another heart attack."

"Sorry I'm really worried."

"Mr Clever clogs thinks we'll be out of here in a week."

"No we can't be."

"We'll see, you can ring her on the house phone. Come on I'm ready for another drink."

(X)

Olivia walked aimlessly down to the shops. She looked at her phone and bumped into an old friend.

"I'm sooo sorry!" she looked up. "Hope, is that you, Hope Straw?"

"Hi, Olivia. Haven't seen you in ages."

"I know how long has it been?"

"About six years I think."

"Wow."

"How are you?"

"I'm good thanks, been to Africa and got a tan." They both giggled. "How about you?"

"I'm ok I suppose. How about we go back to mine and catch up, you seem as though you don't want to go home."

"Your right there. The house is overcrowded."

"Come on, first I need to get some food."

(X)

"Right then Alice, this might be a little bit cold."

"Right."

The doctor put the jelly like stuff on Alice's belly and spread it around.

"Did you want to find out what the baby is?"

"Yes please."

"Right then 1 minute. Ahh there it is your going to be a proud mummy of a little boy."

"Ahh that's great." She cried, tears falling from her eyes, charlotte and the baby boy growing inside of her. The family she always wanted.

"Right I'll just clean up here and then I'll print the pictures off for you."

"Thank you sooo much." Thanked Alice getting up slowly.

(X)

"So basically, you moved out o Africa to get a new start, survived so many neighbours trying to get at Leopards Den, u having a snake bite and Mr. Peeters took you to court after only being there for a couple of weeks? How disgraceful."

"Yep, Danny and Thabo are still out there trying to bribe him to get it back."

"Olivia, you must miss them."

"Yep and my phone's dead so I can't ring him."

"Do you want to use my phone?"

"No it will cost you a bomb."

"Ow how about we go out and meet him, surprise him, I may be able to help get Leopards Den back?"

"OK," Olivia looked puzzled. "How?"  
>"I used to know him remember." Said Hope pointing out clues.<p>

"Uhhhhh!" Olivia gasped as her memory came back. "He was your father."

"Yep," said Hope looking into her lap.

"That's why you changed your name." she said looking into Hope's eyes. "You hated him."

"Yep."

(X)

"Sooo!" said Charlotte as she ran to Alice who was waiting for her outside the school gates.

"Sooo What?"

"The baby… what is it?"

"I'll tell you later. Come on we need to get home Olivia's gone awol."

(X)

"Have you got all your stuff Hope it's a long journey?"  
>"Yep, coming now."<p>

"Shall we go and find Evan first?" suggested Olivia.

"Erm… yeah if you want."

"Do you know if he's still at dads?"  
>"No he moved. One min I'll go and find the piece of paper."<p>

"Hurry up."

Hope ran back inside and found the piece of paper in an empty draw. She ran downstairs and gave the paper to Olivia.

"That's only down the road, come on we need Evan he loved that place."

"What about the bags."

"You can stay here if you want I won't be long." Olivia said running down the road.

Hope sighed and sat down on the pavement legs crossed, head in hands looking into the beautiful garden that was opposite her. It was so beautiful, green shrubs, pink and white flowers surrounding a water feature and pebbles for a path around it. She started daydreaming. Her out in Africa, what would it be like seeing her disowned father again. She was suddenly disturbed when Olivia tapped her shoulder.

"Sorry I took so long he won't come. He's got stubborn since I last saw him." Olivia felt an adventurous feeling brewing inside of her; Hope got up and dusted herself off. They picked up their bags and went to say bye to Alice, Caroline, Georgina and Charlotte.

(X)

"How come Liv can go back home but I can't?" winged Charlotte.

"Charlotte you're really getting on my nerves, go to your room."

"Fine, be like that." Charlotte stormed off; she had gotten stubborn after she left Leopards Den. She loved the place and had been torn away from it.

"I'll tell Danny your fine Alice, Yes before you ask I'll tell dup you're thinking of him. Now we have a trip to go on. Bye," Olivia smiled as she shut the door behind her and got into the cab that was waiting for them.

"I'm really nervous Olivia!"

"Don't be its lovely out there, besides Danny not mind."

"You know what I mean Liv." Hope said staring at her friend.

"Sorry I forgot don't worry he hasn't changed much part from he's pure evil."

"He was before." Hope said spitefully but laughing as Olivia looked at her.

(X)

"Well were on the plane."

"Yep back to sunny Africa. Trust me Hope it's beautiful out there."

"I trust you."

"Good." They both cracked up laughing.


End file.
